The invention set forth in this specification pertains to a new and improved swimming pool vacuum apparatus.
More specifically this invention pertains to an improvement of an apparatus of the type disclosed and claimed in the U.S. Pat. No. 3,443,264 entitled "Swimming Pool Vacuuming Apparatus" which issued on May 13, 1969. This prior patent covered a structure which, when used, enabled the usual skimmer type strainer well employed with a pool to be utilized in connecting a vacuum line or tube to the pump normally used with a swimming pool for filtering and recirculating pool water. As a result of utilizing a vacuuming apparatus as disclosed in this prior patent it is considered possible to simplify the use of a vacuum tube or line in cleaning a pool.
Swimming pool vacuum apparatus as shown in this prior patent is considered to be both effective and desirable. However, it has been noted that with this prior type of apparatus there is at least a potential danger of the canister or container employed in the structure between a skimmer well outlet and a vacuum tube leaking as a result of the lid for the container being shifted slightly out of place during the installation and/or manipulation of the vacuum line. Obviously, if the lid to such a canister or container should become mislocated for any reason there is a danger of some ambient air or liquid being drawn into the container while the pool vacuum is being operated or while it is attempted to operate the pool vacuum.
Also, it has been realized that frequently a container or canister as indicated in the prior patent noted in the preceding is not satisfactory for use in a swimming pool strainer well because of the fact that the outlet from such a well is located relatively adjacent to the wall of such a well. Whenever this has occurred it has been necessary to insert what may be best described as "jury rigged" piping or tubing connection between the outlet from the bottom of the strainer well and the bottom outlet of the canister or container of the vacuum apparatus in order to be able to utilize such apparatus. The use of such a makeshift type of connection is considered to be undesirable because of the inherent character or nature of any sort of a makeshift apparatus used as a conduit for fluid.